Between 3 and 4
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: My idea story of what happened between Sly 3 and the upcoming Sly 4 -complete-
1. Back Home

**Ya I probably should wait until we all have some real info on what Sly 4 will be about. But I'm kinda excited, so here I go. Also be sure and read my other story "What will Sly and Carmelitas babies look like?" It has my idea of what Sly 4 will be about. Okay onto the story.**

**

* * *

**Carmelita and Sly just barley got out of the Cooper vault as the ceiling collapsed. Leaving Dr. M and traping the crazy baboon inside the Cooper vault and all it's riches. Bentley and Murray also escaped in time as well.

* * *

Some time later Carmelita and Sly were going to her interpol boat she had used to get to the island.

"Cooper aren't you coming?" Carmelita asked her now memory lost (not really, he faked it) thief

"Yes, Inspector Fox," Sly said "Just going the bathroom here,"

Little did Carmelita know that this little bathroom break was where Sly had found a separate stash of loot. Yet not even all those millons in gold and jewels could match up to the love he had for Carmelita.

"I'll miss you guys," Sly said as he thought of Bentley and Murray. He tuck his cane in the ground, left his red fanny pack thing, and a calling card for them. Then went back to Carmelita. She did ask why he didn't have his cane, but Sly just made up a story that it broke so he decided to just leave it.

With that they both went back to Paris.

As they floated back though, Slywondered what would become of him. He was after all a wanted criminal.

"No Carmelita will help me out of this," Sly thought "She dose have a thing for me to,"

Also Carmelita had some things on her mind "Ugh all those ape casualties, Barkley's going to have a cow about this. Still I finally caught Cooper, in a way. Now telling him about his amnesia. Boy that'll be a challenge,"

"Are you okay parnter?" Sly said noticing Carmelita was deep in thought

"Huh? Oh yes I'm just fine," Carmelita said

* * *

Meanwhile Bentley, Murray, and everyone else found Cooper calling card, that was worth millions.

And a note saying that the he wanted to be with his true love.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Sly The Cop

After hours on the ocean, Sly and Carmelita were back in Paris.

"C'mon Cooper, will go the rest of the way in me car," Carmelita said getting her red car.

She had dremt about this moment before, the day she caught Cooper. In her dremas she'd be drving down the street, Cooper in chains, begging to be releashed. All the while people cheering for her as she drove by. Then when she got back to Interpol HQ all the cops would cheer and say

"Carmelita! Carmelita!"

Afterwards she'd finally pop her special bottle she'd saved for his arrest, letting the bubbly liquid shower all over her. Then Barkley would come over and say

"Carmelita you did it. Here a big reward, plus a promotion."

* * *

Yet now she didn't want any of that. For fear it would bring back Slys memory. Anyway she couninued to drive on, Cooper in the passenger seat.

"Say partner," Sly said "What's this?"

Carmelita looked over, only to see Cooper holding her special bottle.

"Oh that..." Carmeltia said freaking out a bit

"Ya, are we celebrating something?" Sly said

"Oh, yes...we're... celebrating are mission we completed on that island," Carmelita thought fast

"Wow that must've been a big job, wish I could remember it," Sly said

"I'll fill you in when he get to headquarters," Carmelita said

Soon enough they got to Interpol HQ.

"Wow, we work at a nice place," Sly said

"Yes we do," Carmelita said getting out of the car, and gulping nerviously for what her fellow officers may do once she got inside.

As she opened the front door, and the other officers saw her with Cooper, her fears came to life.

"Instantly they were all cheering, whistleing, one guy even popped a bottle of his own

"Why are they all cheering?" Sly asked. Eve though he secretly knew the answer.

"Oh they're.." Carmelita began, but just then Cheif Barkley rushed over

"Carmelita you did it, congradulation on your ca..."

Carmelita covered his mouth just then

"Barkley I need to tell you something importaint," she whispered to him "Don't let anyone take Sly away,"

She took her hand off his mouth. Barkley was very confussed now but she knew Carmelita was an honest cop, she'd never try to pull some trick with a thief as rotten as Cooper

Carmelita and Barkley could sencehow awkward that was just then. Walking down to his office with Cooper following along like it was just a regular day. All the other cops found it strange to and talked amoungst themselves about it.

Once the they got to Barkleys office Carmeliita told Sly to wait outside

"Am I in trouble?" Sly asked

"No Sly," Carmelita said "Barkley and I are just going to talk about your...Promotion, yes your ppromotion,"

"Promoti..." Carmelita then swept Barkley into his office and shut the door behind. She began to tell her boss about how Dr. M basted Sly and now he had no recollection of his past.

"He thinks he's a cop now chief," Carmelita said

Barkley didn't no how to respond to this unusual turn of events, then said

"Bring Sly in here,"

Carmelita did as she was told and brought Sly in

"Sly," Barkley said

"Yes," Sly said

"Do you know who I am?" Barkley said

"Your name's Barkley, that's all I know," Sly said

"Do you know what you were doing with Carmelita?" Barkley asked

"Carmelita said we stopped a bad guy named Dr. M," Sly said

"Do you know where you live?" Barkley asked

"No," Sly said

This little came of 20 questions lasted a big longer, and Barkley was convinced Sly's memory was totaly gone. Then said

"Wow Constable Cooper you must've really took quite a buster back on that island."

"Ya, I guess so," Sly said "Darn it's so frustrating not knowing who I am, or my family, or...anything,"

"Don't worry Sly I fill you in at your promotion celebration," Carmelita said

"Yes," Barkley said playing along with the act "Carmelita says you risked you life to save hers. So for bravery beyond the call of duty. I award you this badge. You are now Inspector Cooper,"

Barkley gave Sly a badge that looked just like the one Carmelita had

"Wow," Sly said "If only I could remember my parents phone number,"

"Um Sly," Carmelita said "You have no family,"

"Huh?" Sly said

Carmelita made up a story that Slys dad was a cop, and that one day a ganp of crooks that he busted broke into his home and killed his family. Also that he wanted to become a cop so he could help to stop evil people like that. Plus, since Sly had no home now, she said that he lived with her in an apartment. And suprisingly said that he was her boyfriend. Hence why they live together.

"Wow," Sly said "I have such an interesting life,"

"I suppose you can say that," Barkley said "Now why don't you two love birds go out an celebrate?"

"But what about are work here?" Sly asked

"Oh we can take care of things here," Barkley said

Sly then went out of his office.

"Carmelita, you coming?" Sly asked

"Just a minute honey," Carmelita said

Sly waited outside again.

Carmelita was talking to Barkley about how they were going to keep this little fake life going

"Why'd you say he lives with you?" Barkley said

"What was I suppose to say?" Carmelita argued back

"Okay," Barkley said taking a deep breath "Look I got a friend who work in home furnature, tell Sly that you two are getting your aparment redecorated, and I'll call another buddy I know to buy Sly some clothes and stuff. Good thing we got a big report on him.

"And where am I suppose to take him while all this is going on?" Carmelita said

"I don't know. Use your imagination." Barkley said

With that Carmelita took Sly out for a night of celebrating, while Barkley got to work on building Slys fake life

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Second Date

Sly and Carmelita where now at a restaurant, celebrating Slys promotion. They had just finished watching a movie from the theaters by the way as well. Carmelita had to keep Sly busy while Barkley was redoing her home to make it seem like Cooper had lived there a while.

"Say honey," Sly said "Shouldn't we have stopped at home and gotten dressed to go out?" Sly asked. Carmelita just said that if they hadn't left immediately they'd have missed the movie.

Just then the waiter came over with their food. A steak, a submarine sandwhich, salad, shrimp, and drinks.

Sly cut his sub in half and began to bite into it.

Carmelita ate some shrimp.

"Gosh I hope Barkley and his friends are done soon," Carmelita not knowing how she could keep Sly out of her house for much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carmelitas home.

"Come on guys we got to finish this fast," Barkley said waking in with a pile of Slys new clothes

"Hey I can assemble a weight set only so fast," one of his buddies said (he's a horse)

"Yo Barkley," another guy said (he's a kangaroo) where do you want me to put all these pics of Cooper and Carmelita.

Barkley had edited photos of Sly and Carmelita and made them look like they had done stuff together as boyfriend and girlfriend

"Put on over here," Barkley said " hurry up guys,"

* * *

Back with are favorite video game, animal pairing.

"So Carmelita," Sly said

Carmelita was drinking her drink.

"So we're just boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sly asked

Carmelita nodded, still drinking

"So we're not thinking of going further then that?" Sy said

Carmelita got so suprised that she sprayed Cooper with her drink

"Whoa! Cooper where did that come from?" Carmelita said freaked out

"I'm just asking, darn if only I could remember this," Sly said bumping his head with his hand a bit. He wa really playing the part now. This is what he wanted though, no more theving, no more flirty chit chat, this was the real deal now. He wanted reality.

"Um...Well," Carmelita began, not knowing how to answer that.

On one hand she could say yes, and possibly end up marrying Cooper. The images of her parents freaking out, and the thought of babies shot through her mind. Yet on the other she could say no and possibly end up losing Cooper. And for some reason, she ddn't want that. Over the years that she had chased him, Sly had always had his firty way with her, even sneeking a kiss once. Plus he did save her from Clockwork, got her job back from Nela, got rid of Contessa, and saved her from Dr. M. No other cop could compete with that list. Suddenly she felt her heart beat faster.

"Um, well we haven't really talked about it much," Carmelita began "I mean with are jobs getting in the way and all,"

"But where hoping to one day?" Sly asked

"Sly, you do know that'll be a huge move, and their no turning back for us if we go for it," Carmelita said

"Carmelita," Sly said "I may not remember a thing about who or what we were before tonight. But somehow I know I want to be with you," Sly then took her hand and gave her a little kiss on the cheek

Carmelita blushed, just like when she got her first Cooper kiss.

"We'll talk about it more tomarrow," Carmelita said

With that the continued their dinner, then drove home.

Only for Carmelita to see the many changes to her home

* * *

**What did Barkley do to her home?**

**Any suggestins 4 stuff you want 2 see. Don't say a wedding cause that will happen.**

**l8ter**


	4. Redecorating and Coopers Thoughts

Her apartment now had a little weight set in it, a whole bunch of edited pictures of her and Cooper hanging on the walls and seleves, a new plasma screen TV, a bunch of new clothes, and a king size bed for two.

"Jeez," Carmelita thought "Did Barkley get everthing?"

Just then the phone rang, Sly picked it up

"Hello?" Sly said

The guy on the phone talked

"It's for you," Sly said to Carmelita

"Hello?" Carmelita said talking to whoever was on the phone, it was Barkley

"Carmelita," Barkley began "I hope you're not to suprised by the changes to your home,"

"Uh, no not realy," Carmelita said

"Oh and don't worry, we've made up a police profile for Cooper," Barkley said

"Great," Carmelita said

"Yes, hopefully that ringtail still has some of his skills, he'll make a great addition to the force," Barkley said

"I'm sure to," Carmelita said "Bye,"

Se hung up the phone, and then noticed Cooper looking at all the pictures, of course he knew they were all fake. One was of when Carmelita busted Mugsoft in Mesa City, she was stading there with the big dog cuffed, and Sly had been digitaly placed into the picture. It was rather covincing, if anyone else were looking at it, or anyone of the other pics for that matter it definely would fool them.

"Wow, we must've done some really big jobs," Sly said

"You have no idea," Carmelita said

"He what's this one?" Sly asked noticing a very familar post card. It was the wish you were here card Sy had given to her when he and the gang beat that pirate guy and save Penelope.

"Oh that?" Carmelita said freaking out "That was...when you went on vacation to...Hawaii, ya. I was sick so I could'nt come with you,"

"Oh," Sly said

Just then a clock showed that it was already 10:45pm

"Whoa it's late," Sly said

"Ya, guess we better get to bed," Carmelita said

And with that they got on some swet pants and T-shirts an crashed in Carmeitas new bed. Although this felt very strange for both of them.

For Carmelita it was like she was breaking every rule as a cop. She was sleeping with a criminal, plus it was a crminal that had the hotts for her.

"Good thing he's lost his memory," she thought, thinking that if this was the Cooper she used to know that'd he get alittle..."freaky"

As for Sly, this was his biggest dream, and his goal. To finally be with Carmelita. He was happy, yet also ad that he had give up his life long friends, his newly made gang, even the Cooper familes theivious racoonus.

"Would my family be upset about this?" Sly thought just then realizing what he had done. He had now possibly ended his family's legacy. I mean how would it work? Sly now a former thief gone cop, and now maybe marrying a cop, how could it work?

"Maybe I can just use the same trick Conessa used," he said "But hat if Carmelita found out? She'd freak. We'd have made good honest children and now I'd be molding them into the one thing that she's honor bound to stop. And I don't even have the book, or cane anymore, Bently dose."

Out of all the things Sly had faced in his life, truly this would be his greatest challenge.

"Boy imagine what future generations of Coopers will say about me if this works," Sly thought

Cooper had a lot on his mind now, but knew he had to focus on the tasks at hand. Tomarrow would be his first day as Sly Cooper, the Inspector. No doubt Carmelita would probably want to see if he still had some of his skills left.

Sly shut his eyes and tried to sleep, he'd need his energy for the day ahead.

* * *

**Okay, going to try and kick up the Carmelita and Sly romace a bit in the next 1**

**She's going to teach him how to swim :)**

**Should I add some "Meanwhile with Bently and Murray..?"**

**l8ter**


	5. Swim Sly Swim

The sun rose on the following day, and are favorite ringtail and "foxy" lady with it.

The first rays of sunlight entered Carmelita home, and she awoke slowly. Only to find herself snuggled up next to Sly.

She almost freaked out, but stopped her self just in time before she woke Sly. Sadly she could stop her alarm clock which went off just then.

Sly began to yawn and opened his eyes to see himself and Carmelita in their little position.

Sly probably wanted to say something flirty and make a little joke about this. Yet since he was a new cop Cooper now he just said

"Guess you got cold last night,"

"Ya, cold. Right," Carmelita said getting out of bed "Well better get ready for work."

The rest of the morning was just the two of them taking showers (separately) breakfast, then off to Interpol.

* * *

"Okay Cooper you think you can do it?" Barkley asked

"Looks easy enough," Sly said

The task Barkley was talking about was your standard obstacle course that cops go through.

It consisted of a balance beam, hurdles, a robe climbing wall, those step in tire things, a crawling underneath barbed wire spot, and another little wall that you had to leap over.

Sly made easy work of this course and passed with flying colors.

"Wow he still has his kills," Carmelita said

"Can he fight?" Barkley asked

"Hopefully," Carmelita said "But he used to ave a cane,"

"Well he get's this now. Cooper catch!" Barkley said giving him a night stick, then calling out some of those guerrilla guy from Sly 3 for him to fight (they had sticks to)

Again Sly got a big old A plus

"This ringtails gonna make a great cop," Barkley said

"Actually chief," Carmelita began "He has one flaw,"

"And what would that be?" Barkley said

"He can't swim," Carmelita asked

At first Barkley thought this was a joke, she had chased after him for years. Sly had robbed places all over the world. And his weakness all this time was water.

"I'm serious sir," Carmelita said

"Well I guess we better get him to our pool then," Barkley said "And get your swinsuit, plus onle for Cooper."

* * *

Sometime later Cooper was wearing his new, light blue trunks while Carmelita was in a dark blue binki.

(Y'know Suckerpunch reall likes the color blue. Cooper wore blue, Murray wore blue, Carmeita wears blue, that Infamous guys lighting is blue. Yeah)

Sly had to do all in his power not to make mini-Sly become MEGA-SLY just then.

"Darg, and I thought she couldn't get any hotter," Cooper thought

"Okay Sly, ready to learn how to swim?" Carmelita asked jumping into the pool

Sly gulped just. But knew he had to do this, or possibly risk being found out that he remembered everything. So without thinking just jumped in like Carmelita did. Not the smartest idea.

"Ah! Help me! I'm Drowning!" Cooper said splashing around like mad.

"Cooper, we're in the shallow end, just stand up." Carmeita said

Sly stood up with a look of embaressment on his face now

"I told you I was teaching you how to swim," Carmelita said

"I can't swim?" Sly said

"Yeah, your parents never tought you I guess," Carmelita said "Now watch me,"

Carmelita then started to do laps across the pool.

"Now you try," Carmelita said

It took asome time but soon Cooper was a swiming ringtail. After that she taught him how to dive, snorkle, and they even had a little splash fight

"Hey Carmelita," Sly said as he duncked her head under the water playfully

"Oh you're gonna get it now," Carmelita said once she resurfaced. Splashing Cooper big time.

This little childish fun went on a while longer unti Barkley came over to see Carmelita progress, only to get showered with some water himself.

"Oops," Sly said when he then saw what he accidently did. Carmelita even giggled a bit.

"So he can swim now?" Barkely said soaking wet, and looking upset

Carmelita nodded

Barkley got a towel and dried off. "Good get out of the pool then, this isn't a waterpark I'm running here,"

"Sorry about your clothes chief," Cooper said drying off now to

"The thing I wanted done is," Barkley said finishing drying off "Get dressed and get ready for your patoling,"

With that Barkley left them

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. All done

Over the next few months that passed. Sly and Carmelita had become a very formidable team for the unlawful scum on the streets.

Once they had to bust a criminal know as Anna Antelope, she was crime lord with a ton of tough goons to protect her. Anyway her gang was robbing a bank and just as they were going to get away. Carmelita and Sly drove over to the bank just in time.

"Freeze!" Carmelita said getting out her shock pistol

"Oh no two little cops, on whatever shall I do?" Anna said sarcastically "Oh I know, GET'EM BOYS!"

With that all of her goons (who are all tigers by the way) charged at Sly and Carmelita. Carmelita simply basted them all.

"Dang, that sucked," Anna said running away. Sly chased Anna, and thanks to his experience as a former thief. Caught her in record breaking time.

"Jeez Cooper nobody can out run you," Carmelita said cuffing the goons.

Yes they had made a great team, Barkley was really impressed that Sly became such an amazing cop to.

* * *

Sometime later they were back at Carmelitas home. Carmelita was in the shower, and Sly was watching TV. Yet also Sly was holding a little box in his hand

"Should I do this now?" the racoon thought "No, this little game has gone on long enough. It's time I finally ask her,"

A short while later Carmelita came out of the shower, got some clothes on, and went into the living room.

"Sly I..."

Just then their was Cooper, on one knee, holding out an engagement ring

"Carmelita," Sly began "Will you marry me?"

Carmelita was shocked, as evey woman in this situation.

"Sly I-I," Carmelita was speechless. Then she looked deeply into Slys eyes. She remmbered everything tat led up to this moment, the chases, the killing Clockwork, the team ups, and now this.

It was as if somehow the universe had destined for them to be together, and now she knew that.

"Yes," she said as she hugged Cooper

A few short weeks later they had their wedding, and honey moon.

They had gone to some fancy place in Paris. It was gettin dark and they decided to go out on the Balcony and gazzed intoeachothers eyes, both of them so filled with joy.

Yet as Sly did he noticed a certain turtle in a wheelchair jumping on some roofs and getting closer to them. Sly knew who it was, it was Benlty. Somehow the turtle had finally found him.

Bently got out his binoculars to get a better look at his old friend, Sly simply looked back at him and winked

"That sneeky devil," Bently said

"Sly what are you at?" Carmelita said looking towards whatever Sly was gazzing at. Luckly Bently got out of there just in time

"There's nothing out there," she said

Sly just kissed her and she forgot all about it.

* * *

Sometime later Benlty was back at where ever he now lived with Penelope

"I found him," Bently said

"Is he okay?" Penelope said

"Better than okay, he's with the one he loves," Bentley said

"So is this the end of the Cooper legacy then?" Penlope said

"I don't know," Bentley said "But hopefully when we finish this time machine will know the answers."

With that the mouse and turle got back to work on their devise

**To be continued in Sly 4**

**

* * *

**

Yeah kind of lame ending I know.

I didn't want to go to deep into anything until I get more info on 4, so yeah maybe I'll redo this chap in the future.

But for I'm keeping it simple.

See ya


End file.
